Newborn
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: The account of a nervous Celeborn awaiting his wife, Galadriel, to birth their second daughter who will be the first elf-child to be born in the Land of Valinor.


**Author's Note: **_Originally this was intended to be the prologue of a story that I was going to write for LOTR. I decided against writing that story when I started my other one, "The Mentalist, the Artist and the Archaeologist". With that being said, I decided that this would be a prequel to that story. There might be some more, but I haven't decided yet. Right now I'm just going through my old stuff and fishing out the things that are worth uploading on here just so my conscience of them sitting unread in my computer will be cleared. So, enjoy! _

* * *

There is darkness that consumes all. It festers and bubbles up like magma searching for a volcano outlet. When drawn back, it retreats into a hiding place and regrows. It congeals. It pollutes. Then, after a time, it unleashes itself upon the realms like the black plague. Casualties are assured wherever the darkness' slimy fingers touch.

Yet, always there is a light that shines forth. It might surge against the darkness and push it back to its corner. Sometimes, though, the darkness finds itself overwhelmed by a light that shines forth from its midst. Then it is decimated.

There is a realm known as Middle Earth. Within that realm, light surged against the darkness countless times and pushed it back until another time. Only when the light burst forth from within the black depths was the darkness destroyed. Shortly afterwards, the brightest lights of Middle Earth left upon boats that (for many of them) returned them to where they once dwelt; in a land called Valinor ruled by the great Ainur, Manwe.

Three of these lights were the brightest. They sailed onto the shores of an island off the coast of Valinor called, Tol Eressea and there they remained. Only one of these lights was female- an elf-queen by the name of Galadriel- and she had relations with her husband Celeborn. She conceived a child upon that island, her second, which caused great rejoicing among the elves and the Valor (Ainur).

The day for the arrival of this elf-child, the first of the returning elves to be conceived in the Undying Lands, drew nigh with much anticipation and planning for all; even those that dwelt in dark corners out of sight and out of mind.

The screams deafened those who gathered outside of room of the house of Galadriel and Celeborn. A small, thin Hobbit named Frodo Baggins winced and resisted the urge to clasp his hands over his ears out of concern for respect. Lord Celeborn paced not a few feet away from him in the waiting area, so Frodo made it his mission to resist the urge to show discomfort. The Lady was, undoubtedly, in more pain than he was if the little man knew anything about birthing (which was considerably little).

The pale blond elf-lord walked in circles with his hands clasped behind his back. His walk was brisk and worried. Frodo vaguely wondered if the male would end up pacing a hole into the carpet.

Sitting next to Frodo (on his right), holding the pipe that he was not allowed to smoke under any circumstances whatsoever, was Gandalf. The old man's face was a picture of serenity and calm, as if the Istari wizard already knew how the birth would end up. Across from Frodo sat Lord Elrond who too looked at ease. Granted, this was probably because Elrond knew one of those aiding Lady Galadriel in the birthing process was his wife, Celebrian. To the left of Frodo sat Legolas, one of the nine traveling companions, and Gimli (another one).

After pondering a way to word this question for many minutes, Frodo finally leaned over to make an inquiry of Gandalf.

"Gandalf, why is Lord Celeborn so nervous?"

Gandalf looked over at the young hobbit and chuckled, "Because, this is the first time in many thousands of years since Galadriel birthed a child. The first birthing of Celebrian was difficult for her, you see, but this new one seems to be harder on her."

He caught the sudden fearful look that flashed on Frodo's face and patted the hobbit's shoulder in comfort, "Have no fear, Frodo, Yavanna, Elbereth, and Celebrian are both in there with her. Celebrian has done this more times than her own mother has, so she is better prepared. Life, especially new life, is Yavanna's specialty. I do not think anything will happen to the Lady except the birthing of a new elf-child."

Frodo smiled, "Bilbo is looking forwards to being able to tell stories to an child-elf. He's never seen one before, apparently."

Gandalf nodded, "That does not surprise me. Middle Earth was bereft of elf children for a long while. The Valar even look upon this new birth with gladness."

Another piercing scream erupted from the birthing chamber beyond the solid oak door that was the cause of Celeborn's current agony. The Elf Lord's face broke into a look that plainly showed his concern for his wife.

"Lord Celeborn, do not go in. I do not believe that your wife will appreciate it. Let Yavanna work her power," advised a male Valor named Aule who was Yavanna's husband.

Celeborn let out a hefty sigh of frustration, "I understand, Lord Aule."

From his seat next to Frodo, Legolas finally made an observation, "It is interesting. I have a hard time imagining the screams as the Lady's. I do not believe I have ever seen her in pain."

Gimli snorted, "She's not the type to show it, you know."

Frodo laughed, "I distinctly remember her morning sickness after five months went by. I have never seen the Lady look as if she wished to utterly destroy everything before those days."

Gandalf snorted, "Yes, this happened when she was pregnant with Celebrian. I am quite certain that the child will be another she-elf."

Celeborn didn't miss their conversation and smiled, despite his over-excited worry.

"I do hope for another daughter. To raise a second will be my delight," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Legolas, from where he sat as a twelve hundred year old bachelor, didn't understand the significance of raising another daughter. His father, he remembered, always wanted to raise sons. Granted, the elf never fell in as deep a love as Galadriel and Celeborn let alone looked forward to a child before. To understand Celeborn's position on family matters was next to impossible from Legolas' current point of view.

There was a chorus of voices suddenly coming from the birthing room and the men straightened up in their seats. Celeborn ceased his pacing and stood stock still facing the heavy oak doors with a grim expression on his face. Legolas, Celeborn, and Aule heard Galadriel's tired, but very much full of life, voice speak in the room and the thudding of lightly treading footsteps. The door opened to reveal Yavanna sporting a joyous smile upon her face.

Aule stood up and made his way over to his wife in a speed that only the elves and Gandalf could see clearly. To Gimli, Frodo, and even Gandalf he looked to be a blur.

Celeborn took in a deep breath before he asked, "The child and the Lady?"

Yavanna clasped her husband's hand and stepped back to open up the entrance to the room.

"Come and see for yourself young elf-lord," she said kindly.

Celeborn's steps were quicker than he originally intended no matter how hard he attempted to hide the nervousness and excitement that he evidently felt from the rest. The others followed close behind after given leave by Yavanna.

Celebrian and the queen of the Valar, Varda (or most commonly known as Elbereth) stood on either side of the elf queen. Galadriel looked tired, something that caught the attention of those who lived years that were greatly less than she. Her face was flushed red and her breath was heavy. Her pale skin gleamed in the budding sunlight that shown in from the window from the sweat that accumulated during her long labor. Celeborn, seeing the greatly diminished form of his wife, rushed to her side and knelt beside the bed.

In the arms of the elven queen, rested a wrapped bundle that was the child. Galadriel's face, though exhausted from the birth, grinned so bright that Elbereth's radiance could barely compare. She looked into her husband's face and held the child up to him.

"It is a girl," she told him softly.

Joy finally broke through Celeborn's carefully composed grim exterior and he shakily lifted up his arms to gently take the bundle that rested in his wife's arms. The elf-child stared up at him and grinned. The stately male elf, overwhelmed with emotion, broke into tears of joy.

Celebrian held out her hand to her husband, Elrond, and beckoned him to come to her, "My love, see our little sister."

Elrond gave her a wan smile and joined his hand with hers while stepping beside her. Celeborn continued to hold the child while he allowed his son-in-law to gaze upon her. Gandalf, from his place near Frodo, Gimli, and Legolas nodded to the scene.

"Does the daughter of Galadriel have a name?" he asked curiously.

Celeborn looked at his wife for clarification and Galadriel answered immediately, "I have called her, Bellethiel."

Gandalf smiled, "A good name."


End file.
